Been around the block
by TheSlashEmpress
Summary: Craig and Tweek discuss their past hookups. One shot  maybe . Not beta-ed.


**Been around the block**

**Rated: M**

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN. THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO SOUTH PARK**

A/N: I've been reading south park fanfic for a minute and really fell in love with creek so I decided to write some angst for the boys. And this is the end result. I'm not sure if I will continue or leave it as a oneshot. So I hope you like it. Thanks for reading.

* * *

><p>He's staring.<p>

Well, it's actually more like glaring. He expects the other to back down and for the conversation to move on to something else. Hell, he would love it if they talked about him being more forthcoming about their relationship to others than this.

But no, the blond sitting in front of him at Tweak's bro coffee shop is like a dog and this is a bone he won't let go.

"I'm just saying, ngh, Craig. That compared to me you're more experienced."

Tweek takes a sip of his coffee and sighs, his hazel eyes moving quickly but undoubtedly focused on his boyfriend.

"So you're calling me a slut?" A scoff accompanies the nasally said sentence as black hair is brushed from a forehead. The familiar blue, yellow puff hat moves a bit but rests firmly on other teen head.

"Gah! No! I'm not calling you a slut." Tweak sits even straighter and his hands nearly knocks over his oversized coffee mug as he reaches towards Craig. Already placating and trying to remove the sardonic brow the other teen wears.

"But you, ngh gotta admit you've got a list." The spazzed blond sits back and fiddles with the sugar shaker.

"And?" Craig inquires; he still doesn't know how this conversation got started. Even now, with silence setting upon them, the brunet is trying to figure out who put this crap in Tweek's over analyzing head.

'_I bet it was Clyde. He probably said some shit and Tweek took and ran away with it.'_

"And nothing." Tweek leaves the sugar alone and grabs his coffee, taking a long deep sip from it.

"What about you? Huh? Butters? Remember?" The words are said without emotion, but Tweek can see he's pissed. Grey eyes that remind Tweek of a wolf are zeroed on him. That's why the coffee gets pushed to the side again and hands are crossed over a chest. Defense against a predator.

"Jesus Christ! Butters and I didn't even, ngh do much. We just, gah! were together for three months." The trembling becomes more pronounced as Tweek gets upset. Both on are the defense and now neither are willing to back down.

"Anyway, what about Kyle? And then ngh, Stan? I thought you didn't like them." Tweek's cute face is twisted, his eyes are narrowed, and lips pursed and whole frame leaned forwards as if he's daring Tucker to deny those truths / events.

He's exasperated and all he can do is to clench his hands and stare forward into the eyes, the one that holds so many accusations.

"I don't know why I got with them, ok. I was probably curious."

"Probably?"

Craig has just now noticed that Tweek becomes focused in certain situations. His words are still stuttered and trembling prominent, but his mind is on target. It reminds him of when they fought each other and thinking about it makes him adjust his jaw as he can feel the faint pain from years ago.

"So the ugly goth kid, Kenny-"

"You got with Kenny too!"

They're attracting attention now. They don't care. And soon Tweek's dad will show up, ask them what's wrong and then go into a tangent about how this sort of situation leads into fucked up events happening.

"Kenny treated me nice. I aa-actually liked him and he liked me. You and him were ngh! Ff-fuck buddies."

"Don't act like you fucking know what was what in Kenny and mines situation. He probably said nice shit just to get you to go down on him."

He knows he's wrong, but it's been said and he won't take it back. Pride's at stake and he's angry. Tweek is gaping, mouth moving, bobbing like a fish, and for a moment the trembling stops.

Until the anger comes at full force and Tweek is glaring at him, the same way he glared at Eric Cartman when said boy called him a "twitchy little freak". The incident became infamous because no one expected that the paranoid blond would toss his beloved coffee in Cartman's face and not just the coffee but the whole thermos. This left Eric visiting the dentist for a chipped front tooth.

"Oh fuck you, Craig" The words are low and clear. "What about Thomas, huh? You're still on his gah! cock! As soon as my back is turned, you go back to Thomas and kiss his ass like some stupid girl."

"Fuck you, Tweek." The middle finger finally makes its appearance. "You twitchy little freak."

Tweek grabs his coffee again and sips, his hands are trembling and as he places it back down, the glare begins again.

"Whatever, ngh, Craig. Fuck you and your ff-fucked up teeth. Go dd-destroy Thomas dick with them."

And finally the blond gets up and walk to the back of the shop. His brown messenger bag sways violently with the fast paced movement as Tweek leaves through the door and disappears.

All Craig can do is swear and leave the shop. Everyone is staring but no one says a thing. But he doesn't even care as the door makes a little ding and the cold air hits harder than it ever has in his time living in this podunk redneck town.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and review.<p> 


End file.
